Porque eres mi hermanita
by xMyBlackParade
Summary: -Sé que en el fondo me quieres. -Claro. Porque eres mi hermanita. -Que si no... -Igual te querría. ----- One Shot


**-Sé que en el fondo me quieres.  
-Claro. Porque eres mi hermanita.  
-Que si no…  
-Igual te querría.**

_**Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. **__**La trama es mía. **_**____________________________________________________________________________**

**Porque eres mi hermanita.**

El pequeño niño de cabellos cobrizos estaba sentado en una de las sillas plásticas blancas fuera de la sala del hospital, esperando. Dentro de la habitación, se escuchaban unos gritos desgarradores, provenientes de una mujer: Esme. Su madre, que estaba a punto de darle un hermanito.

_Un hermanito al que cuidar, querer y proteger, _pensaba.

A la de veinte minutos y más gritos, salió hacia el pasillo un médico. Carlisle, su padre. Él, el mejor médico del hospital, que había insistido en atender el parto de su propia esposa. Una expresión cansada, y una fina capa de sudor le cubría el rostro. Aún así, se le veía extremadamente feliz.

-Edward –llamó a su hijo-, ¿Quieres entrar a ver a tu hermanita?

-Her… ¿Hermanita? –preguntó nervioso el chico.

-Fue una niña –su padre le guiñó-. Está con tu madre ahora mismo. ¿Vienes?

El niño asintió y, nerviosamente, siguió a su padre hacia dentro de la habitación.

Dentro, se apreciaba una gran cama blanca, en la que percibió a su madre. Estaba completamente tendida, y se le veía más cansada que a Carlisle, pero también tenía una sonrisa exageradamente grande decorándole el rostro. Al ver a su primogénito entrar, su sonrisa se extendió más de lo que el niño podía creer.

-Edward, cariño, acércate –lo llamó-. Ven a conocer a tu hermanita.

El pequeño obedeció y en un segundo estuvo junto a su madre. Ella rió por su entusiasmo, y se inclinó para dale una mejor vista de la pequeña niña que tenía en sus brazos. Edward miró con curiosidad a su nueva hermanita. Era preciosa. Una pequeña niña con enormes ojos verdes, exactamente iguales a los suyos. Una fina pelusilla negra se asomaba por su cabeza, y sus labios rosados se curvaron en una sonrisa al ver a su hermano mayor. Edward puso su dedo índice en la pequeña mano de su hermanita, quien se lo rodeó y volvió a sonreír.

-Cariño, ¿Quieres cargarla? –ofreció su madre.

-Y… ¿Yo? –preguntó Edward con un dejo de nerviosismo y entusiasmo. Esme volvió a reír.

-Sí, tú.

Edward quería responder. ¡Claro que quería cargar a su hermanita! Pero, ¿Y si hacía algo mal? ¿Y si la lastimaba?

-Lo harás bien –animó Esme adivinando los temores de su hijo-. Si no fuera así, no te lo ofrecería.

El niño asintió y tomó a la bebé entre sus brazos, con ayuda de su madre. Al principio lo hizo torpemente, pero después mejoró su agarre. Su madre aplaudió sus esfuerzos.

-Lo haces bien, amor –dijo, y luego bromeó-. ¿Habías cargado algún bebé antes?

-Claro, claro –Edward le siguió el juego-. Claro… que no. Me da miedo hacer algo mal. La cargo porque es mi hermanita, que si no, ni me acercaría a ella…

Y devolvió a la niña a los brazos de su madre.

**-----**

-¡Edward! ¿Podrías traerme la mantilla de Alice, por favor? Los Hale llegarán pronto.

-Ahora voy, mamá.

Un enfurruñado Edward de ocho años se levantó del sillón, puso pausa a su videojuego y se dirigió escaleras arriba hacia el cuarto de su hermana. Poco después, regresó a donde su madre, cargando una manta acolchada con dibujos rosados que le había regalado su abuela a su hermanita pequeña de tres años. Alice.

El hermano mayor llevó la ropa de cama a su madre, quien le agradeció y le pidió apagar su videojuego para la llegada de los Hale, los mejores amigos de la familia. El niño, obediente, fue hacia la sala, apagó la consola, guardó los controles y volvió a la cocina con Esme.

-Gracias, amor.

-Está bien. Oye, me dijiste que viene Jasper? –preguntó con ojillos brillantes. Moría de ganas por ver de nuevo a su mejor amigo. Esme rió por su entusiasmo, que tanto se parecía al de aquella vez que conoció a su hermanita.

-Claro, cariño. Vienen Jasper y su hermana Rosalie.

-Umm… ok.

-¿A qué hora venían? –preguntó Carlisle, llegando de súbito, interrumpiendo la pequeña conversación.

-A las seis, querido. Aún falta un cuarto de hora –respondió Esme.

-Ah, sí, claro. Lo olvidaba –se reprendió su esposo.

Y puntualmente, a las seis de la tarde Esme y Carlisle Cullen estaban abriéndole la puerta a la familia Hale.

Edward se limitó a saludar a los padres y hermana de Jasper cordialmente, para después pasar con su mejor amigo. Se saludaron como si no se hubieran visto en años, aunque era verdad que se habían visto ayer. Después, tuvo el honor de presentar a Alice con sus visitantes.

-Ella es Alice, es mi hermanita bebé –comentó orgulloso.

-¡Qué linda es! –elogió la madre de Jasper y Rosalie.

-Tiene un poco los tres. La cara de Carlisle, con la sonrisa de Esme y los ojos de Edward -. Observó el señor Hale. Al escuchar lo último, Edward se emocionó y buscó la mirada de su amigo para transmitirle su felicidad, pero al verlo, se fijó en que no necesitaba transmitirle nada.

Su mejor amigo, de siete años, miraba con… ¿amor? A su hermanita de tres.

-Es… preciosa –comentó Jasper, medio atontado. Edward iba a preguntarle que le pasaba, pero Rosalie interrumpió.

-¡Espero que le gusten las compras! ¡Y los juegos! –dándose cuenta de los hechos, Rosalie se alegró-. ¡Por fin tendré a alguien con quien jugar!

…

-Oye, y ¿Ya comenzaste los deberes de "hermano mayor"? –preguntó Jasper una vez que él y su mejor amigo estuvieron instalados en el cuarto de Edward, jugando con unos carritos que él le había regalado por navidad.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Edward, confundido.

-Tú sabes; cuidarla, jugar con ella… "deberes" –Jasper se fijó en lo aturdido que estaba su amigo, y se preocupó-. Porque los harás, ¿Verdad?

-Claro, claro –Edward comprendió todo-. Pero solo porque es mi hermanita, que si no, no haría nada de eso.

Y los dos siguieron jugando.

**-----**

-¿Por favor?

-No.

-Por favor.

-No.

-¡Por favor!

-¡Que no!

Una Alice de siete años le rogaba a un Edward de doce, acerca del regalo para el día de las madres.

-Vamos, Eddie. No te costará nada! Es más, si quieres, la letra la hago yo…

-No, Alice. Ya te expliqué que la canción es instrumental.

La pequeña Alice hizo un puchero. Se había olvidado de hacerle un regalo a su madre por el día, así que le pedía a su hermano que compartiera el suyo. Edward había compuesto una canción en el piano, pero no quería compartirla con Alice con la excusa de que le había costado mucho esfuerzo y quería que fuera instrumental.

-Aiss, ¡Edward! Eres un tacaño –Alice frunció el ceño, se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a patear el suelo. Edward, que no soportaba verla triste o enojada, se levantó del banco en el que estaba sentado y caminó hacia ella. Intentó descruzarle los brazos, en vano. Esa pequeña tenía más fuerzas de las que parecían. Suspiró.

-Escucha, pequeña pixie –quería llegar a un acuerdo, pero su hermano lo cortó.

-Te he dicho que no me llames así –riñó Alice.

-Y yo te he dicho que no me llames Eddie, pero no me haces caso. Sigo –decidió seguir, ignorando la interrupción de su hermana-. El punto es… el punto es que si quieres… -suspiró- Si quieres podemos hacerle otra canción. Tú y yo. En la que tú cantes, y así tendrás un regalo que…

-¡Sí! ¡Sí, sí, sí! –Alice se puso a dar saltitos y a aplaudir-. ¡Eres el mejor hermano del mundo, Eddie!

-Esto… Gracias. Ahora hay que comenzar a escribir, o no nos dará tiempo.

-Vamos –ella resopló-, eres un genio en esto. Seguro no tardaremos. Haremos la canción en un tris –y chasqueó los dedos. Edward suspiró, preparándose para un seguramente laaargo tiempo de composición.

-Porque eres mi hermanita, que si no, te mandaría por un tubo.

Y así se pusieron a componer. En dos horas, la canción estuvo lista, y en otra, estaban interpretándola para su madre, quien tenía lágrimas en los ojos y susurraba agradecimientos…

-----

-Vamos, _Eddie_. Serán solo unas horas –Alice, ahora con veinte años, intentaba convencer a Edward, de veinticinco.

-'Serán solo unas horas…' –citó Edward-. ¿A qué te refieres con solo unas horas, _pixie del mal_? ¿A volver a las tres de la mañana? Además, sabes que odio las fiestas.

-Ok, _Edward _–Alice pronunció el nombre de su hermano con burla-. Primero: ¿Pixie del mal? ¿Solo por renovar tu armario? Creo que estás siendo muy drástico. Segundo: No se puede volver a las tres de la mañana de una… reunión social. Lo que nos lleva al tercero: Es una reunión, no una fiesta.

-Ok, _Alice _–Edward decidió responder las retóricas de su hermana-. Uno: La drástica has sido tú, yo no necesitaba ese cambio de armario, y mucho menos que compraras todas las tiendas del mundo para mí. Dos: ¿Reunión social? Tres: Odio cualquier tipo de 'reunión social' que termina en fiesta.

-Demonios, Edward. ¿Cómo puedes llamarle fiesta? ¡Rose solo quiere presentarnos a su novio, eso es todo! –Alice bufó, y Edward la imitó. La hermana de su mejor amigo, ahora cuñado (Jasper se le había declarado a Alice teniendo él veinte, después de una infancia juntos; y Edward lo había aprobado muy bien), había llamado por teléfono invitándolos a su casa, para que conocieran a su novio. Su hermana, al no escuchar respuesta, siguió-. Después de que te negaste a salir con ella…

-No me reproches por eso, Alice –siseó Edward-. Sabes que solo nos vemos como amigos. Y ¡mira!, si fuera de otra manera, no se habría conseguido un novio.

-Tienes razón, tienes razón. Pero por ese mismo motivo, de que eres su amigo, debes ir.

Alice se cruzó de brazos y sonrió, tenía la batalla ganada. Edward suspiró y pensó: _tiene la batalla ganada. _Se levantó de su cama, cerró los ojos y volvió a suspirar.

-¿Qué me pondré ésta noche, oh gran Alice? –preguntó con dramatismo.

-Wii! –Saltó Alice-. Sabía que aceptarías.

-Porque eres mi hermanita, que si no…

-Sí, sí, como quieras, súper-hermano. Tu ropa está colgada en el frente de tu armario. Nos vemos abajo en diez minutos –le dio un cínico beso en la mejilla y salió a toda prisa de la habitación.

Edward se enfundó los pantalones caqui y la camisa color granate que su hermana le había escogido y bajó en busca de su hermana. No intentó peinarse porque sabía que era caso perdido.

-¿Ves? Te queda muy bien –animó su hermana al verlo bajar.

-Claaaro, Alice –Edward rodó los ojos-. ¿Porshe o Volvo?

-Hmm… Volvo –eligió su hermana-. El Porshe necesita descargar.

Edward asintió y salieron de la casa. Ambos se subieron al Volvo plateado de Edward, y mientras él conducía hacia el restaurante, observó el vestido que su hermana llevaba puesto. Era negro con brillos, le llegaba poco arriba de las rodillas y tenía un escote demasiado… _marcado._

-Alice, no crees que tu vestido es algo…

-¿Perfecto? Lo sé. En cuanto lo vi supe que era para mí –Alice se emocionó y dio unas palmaditas.

-Yo iba a decir _revelador _–refunfuñó Edward.

-No seas controlador, Eddie –la duendecilla se acercó y pellizcó la mejilla de su hermano con dos dedos-. Déjame llevar lo que me queda mejor.

-Claro, claro. Lo siento.

Llegaron al restaurante escuchando música de pasada. Al entrar, rápidamente localizaron a sus rubios amigos, y el mesero les indicó que los estaban esperando. Ella visualizó a cuatro personas sentadas en la mesa: su hermoso Jasper, la bella Rosalie, un hombre que ella no conocía (seguramente el novio de Rose) que se veía fuerte y guapo, y una chica muy bonita junto a él, la cual le pareció muy simpática aún sin conocerla. _Seremos mejores amigas, _predijo.

Edward, en cambio, vio en la mesa a tres personas. Tres personas y un ángel. Observó a su mejor amigo, a la hermana de éste, a un tipo enorme que aún así parecía buena gente. Y a la chica. ¡Era preciosa! Su cabello color caoba ligeramente alborotado, sus labios rosados que llamaban a besarlos, y sobre todo, sus hermosas orbes café chocolate, que en ese momento derrochaban felicidad.

En cuanto los hermanos Cullen se acercaron, en la mesa hubo un pequeño alboroto.

-Al fin llegan! –canturreó Jasper levantándose para ir en busca de su novia.

-Oh, Jasper. Debiste verlo. Convencer a Edward fue todo un reto –suspiró la pixie.

-Oh, Jasper! Debiste verla. Aguantar a Alice fue todo un reto –suspiró Edward imitando el tono dramático de su hermana.

-Como sea, ahora que están aquí, quisiera presentarles a mi novio: Emmett Swan –interrumpió Rosalie, abrazándose al mencionado.

-Mucho gusto –saludó Emmett-.

-¡Hola! Gusto en conocerte. Soy Alice, Alice Cullen. Novia de Jasper, hermana de éste aburrido –se presentó Alice, señalando a su hermano. Edward bufó.

-Mucho gusto. Soy Edward… Cullen, hermano de esta pixie del mal –rodó los ojos.

-Encantado –rió Emmett, junto con todos en la mesa. Edward, al escuchar una risa en particular, volteó para saber de dónde provenía. Y no se sorprendió de estar observando a su ángel en persona. Su risa para él sonaba como el repicar de miles de campanas, una melodía gloriosa. Rosalie, que se dio cuenta de cómo Edward miraba a su cuñada, soltó una carcajada.

-Dios, que torpe soy. ¡Casi me olvido! Chicos, ella es Bella. Hermana de Emmett –Rose le sonrió con cariño a su cuñada.

-No te preocupes, Rose. Está bien –Bella le sonrió de vuelta. Edward iba a hablar pero, una vez más, fue interrumpido por su hermana.

-¡Hola, Bella! Como ya escuchaste, soy Alice, y sé que en un futuro seremos mejores amigas. Junto con Rose, claro está. Probablemente te casarás con mi hermano, y si todo sale bien, yo planearé su boda. Oh, ¡Muero por que ese día llegue! –comenzó a dar saltitos y a aplaudir, y después, rodeó la mesa y la abrazó con más efusividad de la normal. Bella se quedó congelada al escuchar eso, pero le respondió el abrazo nerviosamente.

-A mi también me da gusto conocerte –dijo sarcásticamente-. ¿Y tú eres…? -preguntó sonriendo hacia Edward.

-Ed… Edward –tartamudeó avergonzado-. Su… su hermano.

-Oh, ¡Vamos Eddie! No seas tímido. Después de todo, van a casarse, y…

-Alice –Edward la miró severamente y ella calló.

-M… mu… mucho gusto –saludó Bella, avergonzada también.

Edward le ofreció su mano y ella la tomó. Pero al estrecharlas, Edward sintió una especie de corriente eléctrica recorrer su piel, y estuvo seguro de que ella la sintió también, pues rápidamente se apartó.

Durante la cena, ambos descubrieron que tenían demasiadas cosas en común y una química especial, y a los demás no les pasó desapercibido aquello…

-----

-Alice, Bella dice que es hora de que bajes –Edward entró en el cuarto de baño de la casa.

-Ya casi termino con ella –dictó Rosalie-, solo unos retoques… ¡Listo! ¡Oficialmente perfecta!

-¡Genial! Rose, eres una gran estilista –comentó Alice observando su reflejo en el enorme espejo que tenían por pared. Después, se volvió hacia su hermano con una gran sonrisa en el rostro-. ¿Qué te parece?

-Que te ves genial, hermanita –se sinceró Edward.

-¡Gracias! –la pixie se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano.

-Ejem… Les daré unos minutos. ¡Pero los quiero abajo pronto! –Rosalie intentó darles la privacidad que los hermanos merecían.

-De acuerdo, Rose –aceptó Edward.

Rosalie salió de la habitación, dejando a los hermanos solos. Edward suspiró.

-No puedo creer que te estés casando –repitió por enésima vez-.

-La verdad, yo tampoco –suspiró Alice-. Es como un sueño. Pero, ¡vamos! Al menos sabes que es con un buen tipo –se encogió de hombros.

-Claro, y lo conozco como la palma de mi mano –Edward rió-. Cuida a Jasper. No quiero que muera comprando –dramatizó.

-Já, já, Edward. Qué gracioso.

-Tú sabes de qué hablo.

-Claro que lo sé. Así como sé que me extrañarás –dijo Alice segura.

-La casa estará mucho más tranquila sin ti. ¡Al fin! –bromeó su hermano.

-Oh, por supuesto. Olvidaba que Bella y tú son Sr. y Sra. Tranquilidad. La tranquilidad es su modo de vida y la biblioteca su hábitat natural –Alice entrecerró los ojos, como si estuviera viendo algo extraño. Después rió por su propia broma y acusó a su hermano-. ¡Pero no te hagas el fuerte, Edward Cullen! Sé que me extrañarás. Se que en el fondo me quieres.

-Claro. Porque eres mi hermanita –aceptó él.

-Que si no… -Alice intentó completar la frase que siempre le decía su hermano. Él fingió pensarlo un momento y después sonrió.

-Igual te querría.

A Alice se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, saltó hacia su hermano y lo abrazó muy fuerte.

-Te quiero, Edward –susurró.

-Yo también, Ali. Muchísimo. Y ahora, no llores. Se te arruinará el vestido. Mejor baja, yo iré en unos segundos. Necesito buscar algo.

-Ok –Alice lo soltó y le sonrió-. Te veo abajo, _E-ddie. _–y antes de salir, le gritó- ¡Y recuerda que yo planearé tu boda con Bella!

-De acuerdo, hermanita –le respondió él. Se quedó mirando a la puerta. A la de un minuto, su ángel entró por ella.

-¿Está todo bien, Edward? – Le preguntó Bella lanzándose a sus brazos.

-Claro que sí, amor –se besaron durante un tiempo, aunque podrían estar así para la eternidad.

-Será mejor que bajemos. Tu hermana nos está esperando –Bella le sonrió.

-Mi hermanita –corrigió Edward-. Mi loca hermanita de veintidós años.

Y juntos bajaron.

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

Huhu, bueno, si no quedó claro, está así: Alice y Edward son hermanos (o-bvio), al igual que Rosalie y Jasper, y Bella y Emmett. Edward es mejor amigo de Jasper, que se enamoró de Alice, que intentó juntar a Edward con Rosalie pero ninguno de los dos quiere, entonces Rosalie conoce a Emmett, y en una reunión "familiar" Edward conoce a Bella y se hacen novios y bla bla bla… La última escena es la boda de Alice, y le dice el 'Que si no…' esperando que le dijera algo como 'No vendría a tu boda' o algo así. Lo que pase después, lo dejo a su imaginación.

Ok, tal vez los enredé más xD, pero el punto es que… Se me ocurrió la historia y dije ¿Porqué no? xD… Sí, sí, sí, que creen! Ya salí de mi depresión! Ok, no. Pero la voy superando poco a poco… Por lo menos he recuperado el sentido del humor! Oh sí! Saben como? Pues… mi papá me regaló un Nokia N91 & un gatito! Síí! El gato se llama Jasper (xD) & es genial porque tiene un ojo azul y uno verde, es una quimera! Y wow, y… Ok, me exalto xD

Well, espero les haya gustado (: Ah, por cierto! La primera parte (de cómo conoce Edward a Alice en el hospital) fue inspirada en como yo conocí a mi hermanito… Claro, excepto porque mi papá no es doctor xD.

Nos vemos en mis otras historias! (: (sí, sí, alégrense! Volveré a escribir! xD)

**Ya saben, los R&R me hacen feliz (: Quiero saber que opinan de la historia!**

Pasen a mis demás historias:

_-Algo Más (Twilight)_  
_-Dime cuál es mi novia! (Twilight) (Colaboración con Alie_chemiicalera)_  
_-Harry Potter meet the Cullens (Twilight & HP)_  
_-El nuevo recluta (Twilight)_  
_-Primer error destino escrito (Twilight)_  
_-Un completo desconocido (Jonas Brothers) (Regalo para Vida Naomi)_  
_-Algo (Twilight) (One Shot)_  
_-La locura es sinónimo de gravedad! __(TDK) (One Shot)_  
_-Cosas de niños (TDK) (One Shot)_  
_-Kiss the Girl (Sakura CC)_

~ Los encuentran en mi página de perfil! ~

_Www. Fanfiction .net / ~ Dani31c_

(Junten los espacios para llegar)


End file.
